Speak Now
by ArtemisKid
Summary: Where a there is a huge misunderstanding. Based off Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now". I apologize in advance for crappiness. My first one-shot.


**A/N: Err… belated happy New Year and Merry Christmas. Happy Chinese New Year…Sorry I couldn't update sooner… enjoy?**

**This is based off of the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift, lyrics slightly modified in italics**

**Au non-massacre.**

**Thanks to Karated-Ninja for the betaing.**

**Misa no own Naruto or Speak Now's lyrics**

**Speak Now**

You can't be doing this! Why in the world would you go with the arranged marriage that your _father_, of all people, made? I tried to tell myself that it wasn't happening, but it was. I snuck in the building. The least you could've done was to invite me to your wedding… but you didn't. I can't understand what you see in Ami that you would want to make her the Uchiha Matriarch. _I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_I sneak in and see your friends_ – sorry, associates, teammates, whatever you call them - _and _her_ snotty little family - all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_, Ino, who was _somewhere inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_.

"_This is surely not what you thought it would be,"_ I whisper to myself quietly. _Then I lose myself in a daydream._

"Ita-kun, what's wrong?" I giggled. We were at my apartment just lounging around, enjoying each other's presence as we often do when we get days off.

I saw a frown of displeasure before you said, "You're too weak, so ugly, and the dumbest girl I've ever known." I gasped. I never thought you would say that; actually it sounded a lot like what Sasuke would say. "And you're annoying – the snottiest, most annoying person I've ever met. I like Ami so much better than you. You don't deserve me." Then you left me asking myself what the hell was going on.

No time for daydreams. Just one more, cha! Inner complained. Fine.

He came back. After yelling at me like that, he still had the nerve to come back! "Go away, you're not welcome here," I growled.

"Why the hell not? What did I do wrong Tenshi?"

"You have no right to call me that after you did what you did." And then I slammed the door on his confused face.

I snapped out of my stupor and _the organ starts to play - a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains; it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._ You had this look on your face that implied that _you wished it was me. _Then I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for what was to come

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace". There's the silence, here's my last chance; I stand up with shaking hand - all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room_ (mainly your father), b_ut I'm only looking at you. _

"_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!" _I exclaimed, then giggled because the irony of it all._ "So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door."_ Hopefully you'll follow my plan. "_Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out."_

_And you say, "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, I'm so glad you were around when they said 'Speak Now'._

We just got out of the church. "I'm sorry," I whispered. You held my hand and told me,

"It was Sasuke. Sasuke put a henge on and pretended to be me. He was jealous and wanted you for himself… it's a good thing it didn't work."

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I didn't get stage fright," I answered.

"Too bad Sasuke forgot about that part of the marriage. Imagine if I married Ami." We both shuddered at the thought.

"Well, you didn't, so why don't you start planning for your wedding? Don't forget to tell the preacher to omit the 'Speak Now' part or I'm sure we'd both crack up." And you just nodded in agreement.

A/N: I apologize for the crappiness. I will probably revise it later if I have time.


End file.
